Dark Feelings That Can't Be Ignored
by Meroko the Bunny
Summary: When Aqua Regina sealed away the Panthalassa clan, she twisted the curse a little. When a member of the family would die, all their dark feelings would be left behind But where do these dark feelings go? Full summary inside!
1. New Beginning

**Full Summary :: When Aqua Regina sealed away the Panthalassa clan, she twisted the curse a little. When a member of the family would die, all their feelings would be left behind; lust, hatred, greed, pride, and envy.. So that they may pass on peacefully. But where do these dark feelings go? The answer lies in a small white pearl that was hidden in the castle, unknown by even Gackto. However, as time passed, the pearl grew darker. When Sara arrived and released the sea goddess' seal, it had become black. Six years later, it disappeared, causing another huge storm at sea, equal to the one Sara's wrath had caused. From it, a black mermaid with crimson eyes appeared. An old lady showed up as well and taught her, told her what she was, how to live, and of the battle of the sea. She told the girl it was up to her to decide whether to join the Panthelassa or the mermaid princesses. The new mermaid, with unknown feelings welling up inside her, didn't know what to do. She was so full of hate, but just who did she hate? Now the question remains: Will the mermaids be able to teach her about the good in the world, and love, or will Gackto get his hands on her?**

**A/N :: The storyline is roughly based on the manga. I also use the name spellings in this story that were in the manga :: Lucia, Rina, Caren, Noel, and Gackto. I think those are the only names people can't decide on, right? Also, Gackto and Sara's relationship in more brother/sister than lovers. This story has characters from the first story arc, along with a few made-ups, and I will also include Nagisa and Hamasaki later on... **

"Lucia-san, please refrain from chewing with your mouth open."

"Aw, but Hippo..." The young teenager spewed a few bits of ramen across the table as she complained.

"Hey, Lucia, I just cleaned that up!!" Nikora screamed.

Lucia frowned as she leaned back in her chair. Ever since Nikora had revealed that Lucia was the pink pearl princess, all she ever heard was 'Lucia, show some manners', or 'That is not how a princess should act!!'. It was sooo annoying. After all, she was in the human world to get her pearl back, not to get a lecture. _My pearl... I wonder if that boy still has it. Today's my first day of school. Maybe I'll see him there.. Wait, school!!! _Lucia slowly turned her head to look at the wall clock. It was as she had feared.

"Nuuu!! I'm late!!" Lucia grabbed her bag from the floor and ran to her shoes. She quickly shoved the red lace up boots on and stood. "Later Hippo, Nikora!!" The door slammed shut as Lucia rushed out into the bright, warm morning. _Crap!_ She sped up, not really paying attention to where she was going, when a blue haired girl stepped out from another street. They flew a few feet before slamming onto the pavement.

"Ouch!" The bluenette sat up, rubbing her knee.

"Ah! I'm sorry!!" Lucia began to gather the items that had spilled from her bag. "I'm Lucia Nanami, by the way."

"Don't worry, I'm alright. My name is Hanon Hosho, but you can just call me Hanon. Is that okay, Lucia?"

"Sure!" _Wow, she's pretty!!_

"Let's get to school before we're late."

The two girls stood and brushed any dirt off before rushing to school. They made it into class just as the bell rang.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Hosho-san, and... Oh, you must be the new transfer student."

"Y-Yes." Lucia turned to the class. "My name is Lucia Nanami. It's nice to meet you all."

"Well then, Nanami-san, please take that empty seat next to Domoto-kun."

Lucia looked at the orange haired boy he was pointing too. _He looks like... No, he couldn't be.. Could he?_

After she sat down, the teacher started on a lecture about Romeo and Juliet. She took advantage of the situation to keep sneaking glances at the boy next to her. He finally noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"Um" she whispered, "have we met before?"

He blinked a few times before responding in a very loud voice. "OMYGAWD ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK ME UP??" Instantly every girls' head in class snapped towards them. The teacher dropped his chalk and several boys laughed, pointing at Lucia's bright red face. Even Hanon looked like she was going to laugh as she attempted to maintain a calm exterior.

"Iyaa!! The only person Kaito-kun loves in me!!" screamed rabid fangirls at the same time. They all glared at each other at hissed, resulting in a huge cat fight.

"As if!" Lucia turned away, making a 'hmph' noise. _So, his name is Kaito? No way is he that boy!!_

"Since you're so into me, why don't you stop by the beach this Sunday?"

"I'd rather--"

"Kaito-kun don't invite--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" The teacher waited for everyone to quiet down. "I may be a substitute, but your other teacher will be here next week Monday, and he will be basing his classroom plans of my report!!" When the class was seemingly calm enough, he continued on the play. "Now, sometime this semester we'll be doing our own version of this play.. A little more fantasy, but the same plotline. This class will get through the book, then the movie, and so on. Now that that's settled, onto math."

Lucia sighed, placing her chin in her cupped hand as the teacher droned on. Boring... She suppressed the urge to yawn, but failed to stop her eyes from slowly closing. What seemed like seconds later, the bell rang loudly, signaling that school was over. Eh? Already?!

"Hey, Lucia, let's go shopping!" Hanon smiled, mischief written all over her pretty face.

"W-What for?"

"A bikini, of course."

"Bikini?"

"Yeah, for Sunday."

"B-But--"

"Come awn, Lucia."

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Wait--"

Hanon grabbed Lucia's arm and dragged her out, cutting off her protest. The two began walking down a street, one humming a happy song, the other looking embarrassed as she began to consider possible escape routes. Lucia was still planning her great escape when she bumped into Hanon.

"Lucia, let's try in here!!" She pointed excitedly at a shady looking store. The swimsuits displayed in the glass were... skimpy, at best. A few strings tied together at worst.

"B-B-B-B-B-But but but but-- Hanon!! T-T-T-T-Th----- They b-but um y-y-y-you aren't ser--" Hanon dragged her by the arm into the shop, putting a stop to her random mumblings.

"This is sooo cute!!" Hanon exclaimed, showing Lucia a pink and white polka dotted bikini top.

"Yeah, it's not so bad. What does the bottom look like?" The smirking bluenette held up a pink thong styled piece. "No thanks."

"This?" She held up another barely there suit.

"Not a chance."

"This one is adorable!!" A black lacy one that bore a suspicious resemblance to lingerie.

"No way."

"That was fast..." Hanon went off to pout and no doubt pick out something even worse. Lucia picked a rack of suits at random and began to look through them. A black two-piece with a couple pink hibiscus stood out to her. She pulled it off. Luckily, it was one of the few swimsuits in the store that would cover her butt, and they also had a small pink ribbon on each side that matched the flowers. The top was slightly revealing, a little low-cut, but at least it had straps.

"Hanon, what about this?" Lucia turned and displayed the item.

"Wow, Lucia that's soooo adorable!! I had no idea you had such good taste!! Especially after you turned down all my picks..."

"Okay then.. This one it is!!"

Lucia mad the purchase and the two left, soon back on the streets. They talked as they wandered around, discussing everything from shoes to school to boys. Eventually, they ended up on the beach. "Wow!" Lucia exclaimed, "It's beautiful today!! Hanon, let's go walk on the sand!!" She went down the concrete steps that led down to the beach, stopping at the small platform. Laughing, she tugged off her boots and socks, left her shopping bag next to them, and ran off into the sand. It was evening, and the beach was mostly empty; a couple remained on a towel, watching the sunset, some boy was out surfing.

"Wait for me!!" Hanon kicked off her shoes and socks, running to follow Lucia. She squinted out at the water. "Hey, is that Kaito-kun?"

Lucia studied the surfer. "Yeah I think it--- KYAA!!!" A loud boom exploded, tearing through the sky. The clouds turned dark, and the sea began to turn a sickly blackish color. Kaito had made it out of the water, and was looking back at it.

"A storm at this time of year?" Hanon looked out at the churning ocean and raging clouds. It started to rain. "Something's not right..."

**A/N :: Did you like the first chapter?? Please review!!**


	2. New Pearl

**A/N :: Thanks for the review!! And sorry for the short chapter. T.T Next one will be longer. -**

The sea was black. It churned, raging waves taking down everything in sight. Lighting and thunder were constant. However, deep in the dark ocean, it was still. Hideous creatures surrounded some sort of glowing object; angler fish, sharks, sting rays, and other murders of the depths. Something about the aura that the pearl was emanating attracted them. A small peach colored object burst from the pearl, and all the gathered fish scurried away, leaving a shark and an odd old woman.

The peach grew larger, until it resembled an seventeen year old girl. Her long legs merged together, forming a black tail fin. A black bra covered her chest, and matching beads appeared on her wrists and fin. Straight, silky raven hair flowed out behind her, covering her shoulders and back. She lifted up a trembling pale hand and brushed away her over long bangs to open crimson eyes.

The old lady smiled. "Why, hello there. My name is unimportant, but you may call me Narisa." She chuckled. "That is, when you learn to speak. And I shall refer to you as Sora."

Sora cringed at the woman's voice. Having just been born, even if she was in a body of seventeen, she was roughly more fish that human, and didn't understand what was happening. Her instincts urged her to rip them apart, but Narisa's voice calmed something in her. She raised her hands up and looked at them. Confused, she placed them on her face and opened her mouth. "Ah ah... ah.."

"Well, you're not exactly a speech master, but at least it's a start. What a pretty voice. Now Sora, come here." Narisa coaxed the mermaid towards her. "Here, here."

Sora removed her hands and looked up. She mimicked the woman's gesture, not understanding fully.

"Well, this may take longer that I thought. Kira, please help our new friend." The shark swam over and nudged Sora with his noise. The mermaid let out a terrified screech and struggled to swim away, her tail twisting in the water. Kira pushed her all the way to Narisa. "Much better." She snapped her fingers twice, and the three disappeared from view.

--------------

Sora looked around in excitement, touching everything. They were in an underwater cave and pretty glittering vials were lined up on rock shelves. "Ah!"

"This will only take a moment..." Narisa picked out a bottle full of night blue potion. "This will take care of your little talking problem." Before the girl had time to react, the liquid was pouring down her throat. Sora twisted in her grasp, trying to make more screeching noises. Narisa finally pulled back.

"That was absolutely repulsive." Sora gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Wonderful. Now the real lesson begins." Narisa sighed; it would be no problem making more to teach the mermaid about eating, or math, but she herself would have to start into the long subject of emotions, right and wrong, Gackto and Aqua Regina. "First of all, do you know what you are?"

"Water, blood, bones, and muscle."

"Yes, well.. You're a mermaid. Half human, half fish. I was given a job by someone to teach you. Then it's your choice of what to do.."

"My choice?"

"Yes. Well, you see, a long long time ago..." Narisa began to explain how the Panthelassa clan had come into power, how Aqua Regina had sealed them away with all her power, and about the mermaid princesses gathering because the seal had been broken.

"How do I fit it?"

"Well, you are a mermaid princess as well, a new one. It's your choice on who you want to join. You must make that decision based on your feelings. I can't help you on that, it's something you must learn on your own. So, I'll be sending you to the human world."

"Human...world?"

"Yes. You shall enroll in human school and experience feelings with other humans. Then you will make your decision. But... Stay out of the ocean no one must discover you. I have a human friend up there. He has settled everything. You'll be starting tomorrow. Now, drink this." Narisa handed her another vial and Sora frowned, but did as she was told. The old woman snapped her fingers, and Sora faded away.

Narisa smirked. The truth was, she had sent Sora up to the human world so that when she decided to join Gackto, it would be easy to collect information about the princesses. After all, it was obvious that she would join the Panthelassa. She had been born from their hate. And once Sora reported back to Narisa with good info that would help Gackto, she would be easy to get rid of, and Narisa would be rewarded for discovering the mermaids' human forms.


End file.
